


Midnight Snack

by Fucks Uhkana (FoxArcana)



Category: Original Work, このはな綺譚 | Konohana Kitan (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Dream Sex, F/F, Futanari, I'm sorry it had to be mentioned, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Satsuki grows a dick, Vampires, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Yuzu gets a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxArcana/pseuds/Fucks%20Uhkana
Summary: //why did i write this againNatsuko has a bad dream in which a character from one of her mangas (Specifically, Satsuki, if you haven't checked the tags) is a vampire and tries to fuck her. Have fun!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Satsuki (Konohana Kitan)
Kudos: 4





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I have hands. I wrote something. Am I proud of it? No. Was there any good reason for me to write this instead of a more serious fanfic? No. Just take this off my harddrive and have a nice rest of your day.

_**N** atsuko, a reddish-white-haired foxgirl with prominent thighs, but rather immature senses of fashion and purpose, found herself tiredly walking back to her den after a long day of fruitless efforts of looking for those she has a personal grudge against. Worn on her person was a haori over a cleavage-and-thighs-baring kimono-like top and ragged high waist miniskirt set, and some thighhigh socks and japanese flip flops._

  
_She yawned, before saying to herself, "My powers are drained. I think I'll have better luck avenging my hometown and shit in the... Morning?"_

  
_She looked around without warning, the feeling of a looming presence causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. "Someone there?"_

  
_To the right, nobody. Straight behind her, nothing. To the left? ...Natsuko could've sworn she saw something. A pair of red glowing eyes had gotten so close, but just short of evading her gaze before completely disappearing to elsewhere._

  
_"...Must've been my 'ma," Natsuko dismissed the notion of a stalker before walking forwards - and then literally bumping into someone, for she wasn't watching where she was going. "Hey!" She recoiled back. "Watch where the fuck you're..." she starts, only to find herself staring a blue-haired girl, around her age, straight in the eye. "Going...?"_

  
_This one also bore fox ears and a tail, only, her skin seemed pale white and ice-cold from what the dim lighting of the moon rising through the sky could tell her. With her full kimono set, she wore a vampire's cape and a waist-down "waitress apron"._

  
_"Girl, you okay? You look like you've seen a..." And then Natsuko noticed the fangs protruding from the girl's lips. "...Ghost."_

  
_"Blue-hair" licks her fangs before saying in a cold tone, "You're not the one I'm looking for, but perhaps you will serve well as practice."_

  
_"Wha-, what the hell do you mean by prac-" Natsuko reeled back and tried to counter, only for "Blue-hair" to cast something that sent her into an odd daze, where she could still speak and think on her own will, but her body hadn't the impulse to do much else apart from breathe. "...tice...?"_

  
_"I am Satsuki," the one standing before Natsuko introduced herself, caressing her neck. "I'd hoped to find a cure before the impulses of the vampire got to me, but... the thirst is too much."_

  
_Before Natsuko could respond, her haori was yanked below her shoulders, and she shortly after yelped when after feeling Satsuki quickly yet sloppily sinking her teeth into her flesh. Things quickly turned toward the weird when Natsuko started feeling the tingling sensation of her blood getting drawn from within the half of her neck closer to her shoulder._

  
_Her cheeks grew red from flush as she struggled in vain to resist Satsuki's spell, the tickling sensation not ceasing for as long as she kept losing blood and causing equal parts terror and an odd arousal. "Ah... D-damn... Mmh..." Natsuko even cooed out twice by accident._

  
_It wasn't much longer before Satsuki withdraws her fangs from Natsuko's flesh. "Pah," she goes upon doing so. "That'll do until I get home... I hope there's still enough energy in you to help me partake in part two of my little appetizer."_

  
_Natsuko felt part of her daze vanish as she immediately raised her hand to her neck wounds. "Ahh~... Th-that felt really weird..."_

  
_"I wonder if the myths are true," Satsuki pondered, before she quickly pulled herself and her impromptu mate into the alleyway adjacent to them, without so much as a complaint from Natsuko. Freaks help each other out, right._

  
_"Wh-, what next?" Natsuko asked worried, right before Satsuki answered with a demonstration._  
_She swiftly went for the neck again, as one hand pulled down on Natsuko's top as another crept down her own waist._  
_Once the other girl drew her head back again, steadily exposing her own lower half in preparation for something, Natsuko could only wince and quiver her shoulder as the blood came trickling out of her neck._

  
_As tears poured down Natsuko's cheeks at a slow pace, the blood droplets fell like usual, before mysteriously stopping at crotch level and combining into a larger floating blood sphere._

  
_Natsuko had started to grow dizzy when the bleeding finally stopped for the second time, before the collection of the stuff went straight toward Satsuki's crotch._

  
_This caused the girl in question to holy and moan a couple times as it turned into flesh and combined with her to form a seven inch dick._

  
_"A-are you serious..." were the first words that Natsuko said after that vampire proved to both her and herself the existence of blood magic buffoonery._

  
_"This actually works..." Satsuki muttered to herself, growing an evil grin on her face. Without warning, and without resistance still due to her spell, she shoved Natsuko onto the ground, pulling her ragged skirt straight up to expose a crude talisman strip fixated to her crotch. She feels like she should just rip it off, but attempting to force her magical member through could prove to be high adventure..._

  
_"You gonna get this over with or wh-EEP!!" Natsuko's quickly interrupted when Satsuki tears off the talisman covering the former's cunt, proceeding to penetrate the entrance with wild abandon, and not a single bit of further preparation._

  
_Satsuki started clumsily and slowly. She hadn't even taken the time to adjust to her equipment before speeding up, full force like someone barely grasping a game's tutorial before going straight to hard mode. She continued pumping furiously, back, forth, in, out, not even looking Natsuko in her eyes while pummeling her pussy._  
_Natsuko didn't know why, yet she didn't care, for she was too busy crying and moaning out, unable to will her body to so much as struggle._

  
_"A-Ah~! Guh-! You're...! Going to-Ah! Pay for-ngh! This, sooner or-ahn~, later!"_  
_The already-heavy blush on Satsuki's cheeks only grew as she continued at her rapid pace, her already disorganized pace growing sloppier soon after._

  
_"Ugh...! Th-this quick...?" moaned Satsuki, who was approaching her limit quickly._  
_"Ohh gods... how am-mmh~, how am I lasting this long-ahh~!" exclaimed the similarly-dazed Natsuko. Neither party lasted much longer..._

  
_"AGH! DIANA!"_  
_"FFUUUCK! YUZU!"_  
_Upon climax, Natsuko and Satsuki wailed out their respective companions' names on sheer impulse. And from there, everything in the girls' minds went blank for what seemed like hours upon hours, only condensed within several moments, until Satsuki became first to escape her stupor and realize what had transpired._

  
_"What... WHAT THE HELL?!" Satsuki nearly slapped through the tired Natsuko's face as she yanked herself out of this strange girl with no fashion sense. The molecules that formed her quickly returned back to blood, falling to and staining the floor underneath._

  
_"Th-the hell do you mean, you're the one that decided to use me like a-"_  
_"I-, GOD DAMNIT, here I was, searching for a way to cure myself and HERE I AM, WASTING MY TIME ON SOME TOTAL STRANGER! I'm outta here!" Satsuki re-covered her exposed legs, before hightailing it out of here._

  
_Natsuko in the mean time, was on the verge of passing out. "...Who's... Yuzu..." She shut her eyes, praying that it was all just a bad dream..._

  
And the very next thing she knew, she had woken up to the sound of birds singing just outside her den, as if nothing ever happened.  
"Huh...? What happened?" Natsuko sits up and examines herself. She is none the worse for wear compared to before that... adventure took place, except with her clothes somewhat disheveled. "What a crazy dream... Vampires conjuring dicks out of blood and compelling me into sex? As if.  
Plus... that bitch looked kinda like that one girl from this book I've been reading..."


End file.
